Ending Roll
by anrichandesu
Summary: Mika died and Yuu tries to bring his back by coming back to the past several times until all his five chance lost. He begs for another chance to Asura, but this time, it has some rules and regulations. With Yuu being Yuu and not listening at the explanation until end he comes back. and found somethings weird.
1. First Page Last Chance

**First Page. Last Chance**

…Just… how many times should I do this?

End up in the same place, wearing the same black shirt hearing the same monotone voice and slight crying voice around me, also looking at your smiling face in that frame.

I can even hear _Kami-sama_ is laughing at me.

Why I always ended up in the exact same path leading to the same ending?

Well, at least, you die isn't because you hang yourself in your room. Dying alone, because you can't stop blaming yourself for everything that happened and I, your best friend, should really know that the word 'hate' means an end of the world to you.

I'm stupid. I always am.

I killed you with my words and actions, as simple as that.

I left you alone just because I'm tired seeing your attitude towards what-you-call 'my' friends.

This is my fault.

Even when _Kami-sama_ giving me a chance to fix everything, I can do nothing to protect you. Well, on my third chance I finally have you to be a friend to everyone, which made me really happy. But, still, you still die which made me doesn't move any step from this place. I can't even see you wearing that _Sakura_ pin and hearing the teacher call your name as a representative for us who graduated two days ago.

If it's not an accident then your parents found and kill you, or at some point, something bothers you so much which make you want to go somewhere far away, and jump to the rail, or from rooftops.

What should I do now?

"…Yeah… I wonder what you should do now?"

That voice again.

"How about you gave up, Yuu? It's meaningless."

"I bet it's your trick… you don't want Mika alive, right?"

"Oh no… you just.. well, lost the last piece of the puzzle. I did nothing ever since I give you these chances."

I glare at him.

The-looks-like-14-years-old boy with a very long black hair also long bangs which hiding his left eye turn his head at me. His hair floats and dance whenever he moves and make it almost look like a black mist that hanging around him, and also it starts to make me wonder if he just kind of demon or something.

"Oh, wow. Ok. That _is_ rude. Hyakuya Yuuichirou."

I forgot to mention that he can read my mind.

I glare at him, but he just let his grin spread out on his face and sit at the top of the table which much people leaves a flower at and say their goodbye at Mika. This stupid _Kami-sama_ is now playing with one of those on his finger.

"Because you keep calls me stupid or annoying, I really should tell you my name, hm? Just call me Asura."

"I don't need that kind of information."

"How rude, then, what kind of information that you need?"

"…are you not giving me any chances again?"

"Nope. That is the last. This isn't a game where you can restart every time you want."

"….But…"

It feels like Mika is just in front of me, but when I stretch my hand, I can't reach him no matter what I do. Even when the gap between us decrease every time I restart the time, come back to past time why I still can't hold him and make him stand beside me today?

I've remembered and fixed everything that went wrong, maybe this time… this time I can…

"I won't give you any. Not today. Just come back about ten years later and—"

"I CAN'T!"

Asura looks at me as if I'm just talking with kind of the language he doesn't understand. But the smirk back, he probably knows why I so persistent and eager to come back, again and again, rewriting everything when he give me chances. I really want Mika here, right now. Because—

"—you might forget about him ten years later." He said with half-closed eyes.

"You wrong. That's not what I meant. I can't be sure I can meet you again here."

"Stop lying to yourself, Yuu. I can read everything about you like an open book. You afraid that maybe ten years later, you find yourself happy even without Mika and then you can't meet him again in the next life or heaven… something like that. Look, coming back to the past isn't solving the problem—for your case. Mika already has this kind of mindset since long ago—"

"I DON'T CARE! Just.. give me one more—no, one last chance."

Asura has that judging look.

"I don't care what will you do to me, you can even kill me, take my soul or throw me to the depth of hell after this. So please… I think—no, I'll make it happen now. I'll save Mika."

"What's make you so sure?"

"…I fix everything wrong when I come back right? Even people who come today is increasing whenever I come back."

Asura shrugs his shoulders. I probably didn't give him the exact answer to convince him.

"Look, you can do whatever you want when I died, or when I fail again this time. I'll give you everything about me."

"Hmm.. selling yourself to convince me, hm? But, I'm not a demon. Selling your soul won't affect anything to me, it's useless."

"Urrgh.."

"Okay, I'll give you one more chance because I know you will start terrorizing me after this. But this time was the very last time. After this, I won't give you any chance to go back anymore. But—"

"Seriously? You serious? Asura… hey, you serious right? Don't worry, I won't let you down this time."

"Listen, You must pay something for this chance and also there's also rules and regulations—"

"You have me. You have everything to me. You can have it. Rules? Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid. No mentioning about coming back from future right? I already know that."

"Yuu. Listen—"

"No, Asura. I know. It's my sixth time. I remember all of it. No mentioning about what will happen next to everyone, no do any cheating like coming to the exact places of happening event to check everything and preparing something to make sure my plan goes to the right path, don't make anyone suspicious of my actions. I understand that." Then I close my eyes, just like what I always do.

"I'm ready."

I can hear Asura takes a long sigh.

"…Okay… just, don't complain to me when you find any problem. And um… you can meet me in this place if you want to ask about the rules and regulations or else." He said before clicking his finger.

Every single sound fills my ear before I can feel something very hard to grab my body and pulls me to somewhere in such a high speed.

I don't think of anything else except guessing where did Asura put me this time. At first, he put me in Hyakuya orphanage when I first met with Mika, the second time is where someone from Tepes family adopt him, the third is when I meet him again in junior high school, the fourth is in Shinoa's birthday, and the fifth is one week before Mika's birthday. What now?

I open my eyes slowly and the first thing I saw was blood and a knife.


	2. Second Page Someone's Existence

**Second Page. Someone's Existence**

* * *

The birds were chirping just like they have done every other nice morning ever since he first recognize the sound of it. Yuu took a deep breath and look at his silhouette at the surface of a cold river down the bridge. It's his first morning living as an orphan—no, living with a real orphan or maybe strange kids and look-so-kind woman whom the children called Director. He should be thankful to the Director who saves his life from his abusive parents and even fight for his rights to live as a normal kid. With this he shouldn't have to go to the hospital every time his father or mother hit him with a bottle, vase, or broom, and make his body full of countless scars, he can't even remember where and why he got some of them.

Is it a happy ending for him?

No. There's nothing in this world called a happy ending for him.

The images of knife coated with his own blood keep appearing in his dream or every time he closed his eyes, followed with a psychotic smile of his father and empty laugh of his mother. Yuu wonders if his parents really want him to die why they never do it seriously, like stabbing his body, make it bleeds until he can no longer breathe and feels his heartbeat slowing down. There's thousands way to make he died but looks like an accident even Yuu knows a lot of it.

I guess they just really love to see me suffer before kills me for real… They said they would find a way to make me lives with them again. I'd rather die than come back to that house.

Yuu looks down, wondering if jumps from this bridge would lead him to a real happy ending. Before he tried to climb the safety fence he could hear someone come and turn his head to found bright blond locks with a pair of big round clear blue eyes staring at him, it's one of the children from the orphanage, the one who always tries to act like a good kid and befriend with him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Yuu-chan."

Also, someone who made everyone calls him with that weird nickname.

"Jumps from that bridge wouldn't make you died from hypothermia because it's already March and the temperature of the water is much warmer from the surface, also, it is not in condition to make someone drift and even if you can't swim you must prepare something to make your body heavier to stay underwater and die from suffocate."

He and the way he explains things make his presence become more irritating.

"…If you die everyone will sad, even I would cry, Yuu-chan." He said as the small smile appearing on his face.

"You know a lot, huh?" Yuu said in low voice.

"Un. Because mom always did everything perfectly to make sure I'm dead. But unfortunately, I can't die that easily." He scratches his cheek and a sheepish grin replacing his sad smile.

So… his parents too…

"I haven't introduced myself properly, right? I'm Mikaela, 8 years old."

Yuu looks at the hand which stretches to him. He took a little while to grab the hand and shook it firmly, but as he wants to let go, Mikaela pulls him.

"Let's head home. How long did you stay here?"

"…Huh? None of your business. Also, why is your hand so cold?"

Mikaela tilts his head, looking confused. "It's because I'm running all the way here searching for you."

"No one asks you to do that."

"But, I bet you don't really know this area, I'm afraid that Yuu-chan would lose and couldn't come home so I go by myself to searching for you."

"What home? I don't have any home."

"You have."

"No—"

"Hyakuya orphanage is our home. Director said that to you yesterday, right?"

"Stop joking around." Yuu snatches away his hand and took several steps back to make his personal space. But Mikaela easily breaks it and grab him both hand, smiling even more.

"We have pancakes and nuggets for breakfast today,"

"Pancakes and nuggets would taste really bad together don't you know that?"

"It's different if Director is the one who cooks it."

Before Yuu can't make any comment or complaining about Mikaela breaks his personal space twice in less than five minutes, the blond boy took him runs across the bridge towards their home.

Not long after that Mika was adopted by Tepes Family, and on his birthday, Yuu adopted by a grumpy old man named Ichinose Guren.

* * *

The first thing that Guren see this morning is the sight of Yuu holding a knife and cuts his own finger before him. He stops and stare at the ravenette who has that empty eyes before drops the knife and jumps from the loud metal sounds hitting the floor.

"Yuu, what the fuck are you doing?"

Yuu looks up and looks at his index and middle finger, the cuts are deep—probably deeper than he thought because the blood keeps flowing from it. "Ah… Guren? Yo, morning"

Guren makes his way to the kitchen, horror descending on him when he notices the blood from Yuu's finger still haven't stopped. "Don't morning me and stop that bleeds."

Yuu sends him a glare, "I'm trying." But when he tries to search for something to cover the wound Guren stops him and pulls him to the bathroom, cleans and treats the wound less in a minute.

"I want to ask you a question, but I'm not sure if I really want to know."

"Just ask."

"Did you into self-harm or something?"

Yuu throws his hands in the air and makes Guren has to duck in order to avoid getting punched in the face.

"It's an accident, okay? I know you always imagining weird things about me since the day we first met but this is unacceptable. I don't into that kind of hobbies okay?"

Guren sighs, not expecting the younger would be this angry. He just asks to make sure everything is okay since Yuu and he never have any appropriate talks like what father and son would do. Every time one of them tried to have a serious talk, in a matter of minutes, it turned into yells and curses at each other.

"Yuu, I'm trying to help sometimes but it would become a waste if you keep yelling at me, you know? I'm tired of listening to Shinya's weird advice about how to talk to you."

Yuu blinks.

Guren… this Guren is seeking for a help? He found himself shivers to this fact and stare at a pair of dark violet eyes before clearing his throat, searching any words to reply that. As if realizes what he just said, Guren put that troubled look and grumbling under his breath.

"Oi, Guren. I'll make sure to talk to you when I'm having some troubles." He said in a surprisingly calm tone.

He is here to changes thing, after all. So, changes his attitude towards Guren might lead to a different ending. No matter how unresponsible he is, Guren still an adult who might have a lot of experience. He should ask him things considering about how to deal with Mika, rather than asking for a help to Kimizuki or Yoichi.

I haven't really told Guren anything about Mika… Maybe it is also a key for me to help Mika?

Guren sighs again, finished bandaging the wound.

"I'll make the breakfast again today just wait in the living room. I'll make it fast so you won't blame me for coming late at your first day of the semester."

Yuu nods and leaves the bathroom first after muttering thanks to him. Guren shakes his head to himself, wondering why in the world he chose to adopt him in the first place. But then he stops and furrowed his eyebrow at that train of thought. From what he heard from Director of Hyakuya orphanage, Yuu is a victim from abusive parents and suffering some mental disorder which makes him hard to trust anyone. He also heard that Yuu's parents try to kill him several times only to bring him to the hospital for the insurance money. Several days after he adopt and have all the rights to take care of the boy, he heard that Yuu's parents die in an accident. He still remembers a pair of empty eyes that looking back at him when he announces the news.

He's ashamed to admit that he felt more stressed rather than upset over the news.

He just didn't expect Yuu to use that kind of expression as if his parents life or death mean everything after what they did to him.

Well, perhaps he just misinterprets things. He even found it's rather normal for Yuu to be a broken mess after the news and begs for him to keep the Hyakuya name rather than took the Ichinose one. It's not like he wants Yuu to become his heir or something, so name issue isn't something he found it troubling.

"So.. Guren, is Shinoa come here yesterday?" Yuu's voice breaks his train of thoughts and Guren looks up to see the boy sit in the dining room, playing with his phone frowning as if he see something peculiar on the screen.

Because Guren didn't answer him right away, Yuu turns his head and found Guren frowning at him. "W—what?"

"How did you know Shinoa?"

Stupid question.

 _Is he messing with me?_

Yuu smirks. "Of course, I know her. We go to the same school since junior high school."

It doesn't make that confused expression on older man disappear.

Yuu almost thinks he mentions something weird, but as far as he remembers he first met Shinoa in junior high school and then they become friend—or some sort—the lilac haired girl also often visits this house and messing up with Guren's mood and going back home after Shinya comes to pick her up. And know, Guren's expression told him that nothing like that ever happens.

"Yes. Both of you went to the same school, but you never mention her name until today."

"Stop playing dumb, Baka-Guren. It's not my birthday."

"Who said today is your birthday?" Guren's voice sound irritated and he heads to the kitchen, preparing the breakfast.

He looks at the man, trying to search for something and waiting for his expression told him everything he said earlier is just a joke. But, the longer he waits, the more he realizes the man isn't lying to him. His eyes travel back to his phone screen, there's no one on his contact list except Guren's and Shinya's phone number. He looks at the calendar, 3rd April 2021—his first day as a 2nd-year high schooler.

It means he already has Shinoa's, Kimizuki's and Yoichi's contact and they even make a group chat which usually used to tease and piss him off day after day before they met Mika and invites him to the group chat too. Not long after that, they met Mitsuba and make the girl join them. Well, Mika barely active and only reply when someone asked him directly or when Yuu starts to spam the group with a curse written in capital.

Is someone using his phone and delete all the—

Yuu checks the gallery and found no photo in it. His eyes widened as he feels his body becomes cold. Shinoa always uses his phone to take a photo of him or everyone rather than her own phone and then she told him to share it with the group later. So, his gallery should be full of weird, blurs and derp face of everyone. But no, it's empty.

Yuu's mind become blank.

He tries to remember what happen the day before, but he already knows nothing happen before today and no one touches his phone to erase all the data. Without he even realizes he grab his bag and quickly change his slipper into his favorite sneakers and run towards the school—ignores Guren who call for him.

 _What's this? What's happening?_

* * *

Mika stepped out of the mansion into the warm and pink scenery, shivering a bit as a chill wind blew past him. It's already April but the wind and the temperature is a bit low from what is should be. Today, the teacher finally agree to him from dropping the special class which is full of idiots acting like a genius and transfer him to a regular one. That girl is also transferring with him, as she doesn't want to leave alone with a bunch of idiot people and forgot what the real youth is.

 _Stupid._

He tucks his hand into the pants pocket to warm his hands after wearing his headphone to block out every unnecessary sound out there.

The streets were way too crowded for his liking and Mika wished again he could just teleport. His eyes strayed to the right, where he could see every vehicle passing around and avoid every chance to make an eye contact with everyone with the same uniform as his. He looked around quickly, just to make sure no one appearing suddenly and attack him with a friendly hug or something, and then bow his head to avoid to seeing a lot of people on the main street.

The ground was covered with a thin layer of sakura's petals that couldn't quite hide the clear signs beneath where the dirt had been stirred up and tossed away. Tree branches above him dance when the winds blow through them and thousands of sakura's petals pouring down to the street.

He felt someone walks near him and looks up, take a glance at his side and found a lilac-haired girl walking beside him. The girl turns her head and smile at notices his blue eyes staring at her. Mika never put a loud volume on his music so he could barely listen the girl greet him with an unusual cheerful voice.

"Good morning, Mikaela-san."

It's only been a year.

Only a year—less than a year to be precisely for the girl to cling to him and acts like a bestie with him. She even invite him to some kind of group chat and ask him to come along every time the squad decides to have fun and go somewhere. Well, even if he always said no and refuse her she always found something to make him actually come, whether it's a threat or simply she make him can't lie or make some excuses to not come. Plus, the boy named Saotome Yoichi always uses the puppy eyes that make him can't say no.

Long story short, he could call them a _friend_ after a long nine months of denial.

"Friend… huh…" the words fell from his lips unbidden and Mika shook his head quickly as if he could remove the thoughts that came with it. Of course, it was no use and Mika's hand clenched into a fist.

Even now Mika felt like he didn't really know a lot about what the girl plans about him, she may just play some tricks and make use of everyone. People are like that nowadays, after all. Using and being used, betraying and get betrayed, hiding their motive and seek for something behind the title of _friends_ or even _family_. He saw a lot of people betrayed or hurting someone and he could do nothing but learn from those people mistakes and choose to trust no one except himself. He still could hear the girl's words about their new class—their? Yes. Because both of them are from special and accelerated class, they also put them in the same class, don't know why. Mika also heard she mentions Saotome Yoichi and they will be in the same class as him.

Both of them pass the huge crowd of students who checking which class they would in and heading to 2-E on the second floor. Mika notices, Shinoa sometimes waving her hand to someone who glaring at her with a bright smile—it's her habit, making so many enemies and beat them all at every test, but she can't take Mika from his position as the top student anyway. Then, he noticed golden haired girl stomping and stop them in the hallway, her violet eyes full of anger.

Sanguu Mitsuba.

"Morning, Micchan~ You sure has a high tension today."

 _And you make her angrier._

"Shinoa! I heard you transfer to regular class this semester, huh? What does that mean? Are you mocking me?"

It has nothing to do with him, so Mika walks past the girl and heads to the classroom first.

—He notices Yoichi talks to someone, a raven-haired boy with blazing green eyes. Mika opens his headphone and can clearly hear what they're talking about even from the entrance door. He can't help but frown because they stand near his desk.

He let out tired sighs and just boldly told them to leave his desk and don't mind his existence and continue arguing over something, okay, it may be a good idea. Mika nods to himself and walks towards his desk, it probably too late to go back and think about it again by the time those bright green eyes looking at him.

"MIKA!"

 _Huh?_

In the moments afterward, Mika had tried to tell himself that maybe he misheard something. But this…boy squeeze both of his hand, his eyes begging for his reaction but Mika can't clearly understand the circumstances. He just saw him earlier and suddenly call him with his first name as if they know each other for a long time?

"Mika… I know you won't lie to me, right?"

 _What lie does he mean?_

"Urrm… Hyakuya-kun.."

Mika looks at Yoichi who called him but the raven-haired turn his head and said, "Okay it's not funny. What is happening here? A prank because I'm not repeating a year, huh?"

 _What is he talking about?_

"I'm sorry but I—I don't know... what's your name… and… could you please tell me how do you know my name?"

The raven hair froze at those words and looks at Yoichi with both eyes widened, he looks back at Mika probably asking for a help but Mika closes his eyes and put his bag on the desk and take a seat, pretending he saw and listen to nothing.

"It's me. Yuu.. Yuuichirou. Hyakuya Yuuichirou."

It's Mika's turn to freeze and turn his head at the raven hair—or Yuuichirou. It's a name from the orphanage he used to live, as far as he knows no orphanage let their children adopt name of the institution for applying to school or anything before someone come and adopt them. So Hyakuya's name means they both from the same orphanage since Mika still using that name up until know. He notices Yoichi look at him too with a confused expression.

"Mika-kun…"

"I don't know him," He said without hesitation.

"Oi, Mika—"

"You probably know me from Director but sorry, I don't know you and maybe we haven't met before. If there's something you want to say to me or any message from Director you can tell me now, or just leave me alone if you don't have any."

Yuuichirou looks like someone just stabs him right in his heart.

"Seriously? Even you?" He said in a low voice. "Okay, fine. I'll leave you alone. Have fun with your acts, guys."

With that, Yuuichirou sat on his chair behind him. Mika could hear he mutters something and let out a long sigh, at least, he shut him up for a while. Mika turns his head to make sure Yoichi didn't look at him with those sad eyes and notice Shinoa stood at the back of class, probably watch everything. She tilts her head, asking for details but Mika just shrugs his shoulder—too lazy to explain.

What was that? Yuu keep asking that inside his head. Yoichi and even Mika acts like he just met them a few seconds ago. That Mika who can't easily lie to him, saying something like that in a straight face means he's saying the truth. Looking as the blond froze when he mentions his name probably triggers something to him, but it is not about Yuu, it's about his Hyakuya's name. Things change this time, so it probably one of the regulations or maybe his punishment for coming back for the sixth time? But how he supposed to do when Mika acting so cold to him?

All this time, Mika act cold and keeping his straight face towards everyone except Yuu. Even after a very long time, when Yuu doesn't even remember his face clearly, Mika could recognize him in a second and greet him with a hug in their reunion. Yuu's hand turn into a clenched fist and voice of teacher couldn't reach him. He hides his face behind his folded arms, is this really a punishment? Asura makes Mika forget about him? If Mika didn't remember about him then what should he do now? Mika is as stubborn as him, never asking for a help from everyone.

 _Wait…_

Yuu straight his back and facing back a desk behind him, looking at the lilac haired girl with a pair of bored crimson eyes. She raised her eyebrow, but not opening her mouth. Yuu let out a sigh but before he turns his face to the front he feels the girl grab his sleeve and writes something on her notebook. She turns the book to make him can read the words easily.

 _Stop looking at me with those pervert eyes or I'll start calling you a pervert from now on._

"You haven't changed, huh?"

She wrote another sentence, _Have we met before? Because you choose word_ haven't change.

"Or maybe you're my stalker?" Shinoa asks that with a smirk on her face.

"You know who I am?"

"Stalker."

"I AM NOT!" Yuu accidentally raised his voice but quickly close his mouth, luckily no one actually pays attention busy discussing what the teacher said.

"Then who are you?" The girl asked, the smirk gone leaving only a blank expression which more like she's too bored to listening.

"Nothing. Just…. Call me Yuu."

"I know your name,"

Yuu almost jumps to congratulate himself, at least, someone recognizes him, but then Shinoa adds, "I heard you talking to Mika-san and Yoichi-san."

 _Do you know them?_

Shinoa didn't voice the question but Yuu knows that is her point. He lean on the window and let his eyes strayed to the classmates, there's some face he recognize because he talks to them once or twice but of course, they don't remember him, it's not a surprise. Yuu closes his eyes and takes a glance at Shinoa who busy erased sentences she just write. It's probably the side effect of coming back, Asura did mention about our existence on this time travel that being erased whenever we come back to make sure the timeline doesn't collapse at each other. Maybe they all would remember about him later and he could act nothing happened and go with all of his plans.

He stepped to the corridors, somehow he just wants to get out and searching a place where he can take a deep breath and think about everything first. He wait and wait for the moment Mika, Shinoa or even Yoichi come to him and act like everything was just indeed a part of some game and prank. But no, nothing happen. Some part of him, happy to see Mika can communicate with Yoichi and actually ask him about some things regarding the class even offer an help to the brunette. Mika is still cold to everyone and clearly glaring at Shinoa whenever the girl opens her mouth, but that doesn't mean he hates the girl. He never hates Shinoa, or Mitsuba, or everyone.

Talking about Mitsuba, Yuu notices the golden hair of her swaying as she opens the window and yelling at her male classmate about sends their homework to teacher's room or something.

Her violet eyes met him and Yuu felt suddenly lightheaded.

There's something about Mitsuba that makes doesn't want to meet her eyes, a pair of full of determination eyes as if they look straight at something he hides from everyone just like whenever he saw Shinoa's serious expression. Maybe this is why girls are scary. Yuu averted his eyes, avoiding more of eye contact and walk pass the girl.

"OI!"

Yuu's body become stiff. He slowly turn around and saw the girl slightly red cheeks. She mutters to herself but the word doesn't reach him as he frown. Mitsuba click her tongue and walk closer just to point him with his index and say, "I want you to help me bring my classmates book to science preparation room, you're not in a hurry, right?"

"…Ah… um, Okay."

"Sorry, boys in my class are ass-holes you can't relays at them sometimes. I'm Sanguu Mitsuba, anyway. Sorry for stopping you just from helping me."

 _…_ _.You usually force me to help you with your class duty, anyway._

It's kind of weird to hear Mitsuba asking for a help from him by saying sorry like that, but, well... normally people would say that to stranger right? So, it means Mitsuba is also forgetting about him. He helped her and walk two steps behind her as watching her back and thinking about actually ask her is she remember something about him or not. Whenever some of his classmates or teachers call him, they almost look like it's just a normal thing. Contrary to Mika who stiffed whenever he hears the name of Hyakuya. He noticed Kimizuki walks towards the cafeteria and walks pass him just like that, means that man also forgets about him. Yuu let a long sigh as they reach the science preparation room. Mitsuba looks back and saying thank you, Yuu just nods and announce his goodbye.

"Wait. You're Hyakuya Yuuichirou, right?"

Yuu looks back almost after the girl finish her query.

"We're in the same class before, right?"

Yes, before Shinoa transfer to regular class Yuu was in the same class with Mitsuba.

"Ur.. um.. yes."

The girl smiled, "Good thing you finally come to school."

"Huh?"

"So much teacher afraid you would never come to school again, but I'm glad you come today."

 _What the fuck?_

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what are you saying right now."

"It's nothing then. I'll back to my class, and I think I owe you some Yakisoba Pan."

With that, Mitsuba leaves the room.

* * *

 _Hey, Yuu-chan… are you happy?_

* * *

"Whenever someone comes back to the past, their existence from both time lime will decrease. People near him would slowly forget about him, so that's why I only give you five times, Yuu. This is what will happen when you come back for the sixth time, people—no, you'll end up living in a town where you do not exist anymore. You should thank me, I make your foster father doesn't forget about you."

Hearing to Asura's muttering to himself, the green haired boy laughs.

"Hey, Asura… can I join this game too?"

Asura looks at the green and smirks.

"You're the one who start it, aren't you?"


End file.
